The present invention relates to a service water tap or faucet which automatically controls operation and discharge of a water supply.
More specifically, the invention relates to an automatic service water tap or faucet which comprises a detecting sensor, compact faucet body or spout. The sensor and an aerator are installed in a nozzle cover mounted on the outlet end of the faucet body. To prevent inadvertent operation of the faucet by reflected light, the sensor is mounted at an angular position of from 0.degree. to 20.degree. from the vertical, with the optimum position being 10.degree..
The water controller, an electronic circuit (hybrid IC), and a hot and cold mixing valve are installed compactly inside the faucet body, while the check valve assembly, the battery case and the filter assemblies are mounted separately on a lower part of the faucet body. The filter assemblies are connected between the water supply pipe and the flexible connector (or tube); the check-valve assembly is connected to the base of the lower part of the faucet body by a coupling; and the battery case is coupled with the check valve assembly.